


Hoping for futures (who outweigh the past)

by Pine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine/pseuds/Pine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make promises to yourself. You can do normal. You can do happy. You did it once; you can do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is taken out of context from the song "Home" by Kimbra.
> 
> Special thanks to [Hamish](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisshamish) for looking this fic over.

**For your father:** Do not become a hunter.

* * *

You try to be a good daughter, just as you promised your still grieving and barely surviving father. It's just the two of you in the family now. There's no more crazy aunt you wanted to be like when you become older (and became you did, albeit briefly), no more grandfather who willingly manipulated his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter just so he can live, and no more strict but loving mother to look after you.

Hunting is not a part of your life anymore and there hasn't been a reason for the past few weeks for it to be a part of your life again. There's no more threat looming in Beacon Hills. There is no more pack of Alphas to take care of and no more previously dead then resurrected then dead again werewolf.

Your father wants you to live life as normally and as happily as you can.

You make promises to yourself. You can do normal. You can do happy. You did it once; you can do it again.

  


**For the Alpha and his pack:** Do not forget your sins and your family's sins against him and his pack.

* * *

Three weeks into the new school year, as you grab your bow (the only one that your father let you keep) and some arrows, you break your first promise to yourself for the sake of the second.

As you wait for the car that will pick you up, you know you can never stay away.

—

You thank your luck as your father conveniently left town for the week, going to a business seminar in the next state. You hear the screeching of the familiar black Camaro instead of the blue Jeep you were expecting in front of your house. Without hesitation, you climb in the backseat. Lydia smiles at you while Stiles updates you with what is happening as he breaks the speed limit. ( _"Remember those vampires after the Alpha pack? They're back for revenge."_ ) You nod as you take in the information.

You protect Stiles and Lydia with your arrows while they back the werewolves up with magic. You manage to fire an arrow at the vampire who's attacking Derek. After an hour, there are three piles of vampire ashes in the woods within Hale territory.

Stiles offers to take you and Lydia back to your respective houses. You meet Lydia's eyes and know you should get back in case your father calls home. Lydia chooses to stay in the Hale house. You take Stiles' offer and return home.

—

It's Erica and Boyd you see first after last night's attack. Surprisingly, you have no classes with any of the werewolves this year. You spot them eating together, occupying the far most table from the main doors of the cafeteria. They're laughing, but they stop, subtly sniff the air, and look at you. Erica's lips form a small smile and Boyd nods in your direction. You're happy they're not angry at you anymore, with time mending the physical and emotional wounds. Saving them from the Alpha pack also helped.

(You had fired an exploding arrow at one of the twin alphas who tried to slash Boyd's throat open. You almost got clawed as you pushed Erica away from one of the alphas. For what you had done to them, it was the least you could do.)

You know you're trusted to a certain extent and you release a breath you didn't know you were holding. You wonder if the three of you can be real friends, if you can still be not just another peer in school or the occasional ally or just another hunter who uses the Code. You choose to forgo lunch, quickly exit the cafeteria, and spend time in one of the empty classrooms instead. 

—

There's a change in your schedule, Coach Finstock informs you first month in. Apparently, there's been a mix-up in some of the students' schedules, and it happens that yours is one of them. He hands you your new list of classes as he blames Greenberg. You're not sure how Greenberg caused all this, but you just put on your sweetest smile and say you understand.

In the first class for the day, you're classmates with Scott again. Isaac is there as well. Stiles is surprisingly not there. ( _"I don't know. He was pulled out of class," Scott pouts while Isaac tries to comfort him._ )

The second class, you have with Stiles, Danny, and Lydia. Stiles and Danny are sitting together two rows from the back, with Lydia in front of them. You want to sit somewhere else, but Lydia waved at you and gestured to the empty seat beside her. You smile and take the seat anyway.

  


**For your first love:**  Do not forget you loved him once.

* * *

You noticed last year that Scott seemed to be slowly (but surely) drifting away from Stiles.

You notice now that what seemed to be is now what is.

Scott spends a lot of time with Isaac; it's not a surprise. They're both werewolves (even though they're of different packs, Isaac with Derek's and Scott stubbornly on his own) and they even have the same part-time job at Deaton's. They eat lunch together, work on projects together, and even spend a bit of time together after lacrosse practice. On some weekends, they go for runs in the forest (now that it is relatively safe to do so).

You know all of this not because Scott tells you, (Scott doesn't really say anything to you anymore,) but because you see them occasionally as you and Scott attempt to hangout together in school and you hear it from the other werewolves and the whispers along the corridors. Scott can do what he wants of course. You're not together anymore and he is under no obligation to spend a lot of his time with you. But you miss it sometimes and you feel a tinge of envy in a corner of your mind. You start to think about all those times Scott spent with you and wonder if this is how Stiles felt when you and Scott were together… if this is how Lydia felt when she was out of the supernatural loop for the greater part of freshmen year.

—

In the course of the next few days, you see how Scott and Stiles seem to fight more often in the way best friends do when they spend more moments with other friends (and how they feel threatened that they're being replaced with another). There is worry in the back of your mind and you wonder if this is what will happen to you and Lydia in the near future.

Stiles unexpectedly approaches you about this situation. You’re both still a part of the inner circle of Scott’s relationships (and you know you always will be), but both out of the very core as of the moment and you both know it’s true (even though you are sure Scott will vehemently deny it). You place a hand on Stiles' shoulders and try to rub the ache away. You cannot blame Stiles for feeling the way he does. You understand that better now.

—

In that rare occasion that you, Scott and Stiles try to spend time together as friends and normal teenagers that you should be, it starts. The argument triggered by Scott using his werewolf advantage during lacrosse practice heats up. You watch from the sidelines (from the bleachers) and see it unfold on the lacrosse field: it's the argument that has a sense of finality, the kind to make or break them.

You can see the hurt expression on Scott's face and you want to soothe it out. It's a reflex, but you stop yourself in time. It's necessary for the two of them have to argue it out for themselves.

"You don't even trust Derek! He doesn't even trust you!"

“Of course I trust him! I trust him with my life. Okay, not counting the times he saved my dad and _your_ mom and friends that we care about? The multiple times we saved each other from the brink of death when you're not there over the course of more than two years tend to build trust, Scott!" Stiles shouts out. "And he doesn't trust me as much as I want him to. But he's working on it. He's reaching out. Not just to me. To you. To everyone. If only you'd actually accept his offer to help you train -"

"And have him break my bones or throw me against trees? How would that help me train?"

"Really, Scott? Are you _kidding_ me?"

In the end, they both say things they do not really mean and will surely regret later on. They walk away from each other and leave you on the lacrosse field alone.

You know Scott will meet with Isaac in the woods while Stiles will call Derek over at the Stilinski house. It is a pattern that was established during the hellish junior year and it seems it will not be broken for a long while.

You bring out your phone and wonder if you can spend time at Lydia’s. But you probably shouldn't... not until you're clear about some things.

Junior year changed many things. It changed your relationships, your mind, and your heart. Near death experiences tend to clear your mind about most things and let you reconsider your priorities.

You type out a message for Lydia that you won't send.

  


**For your best friend:**  Do not lose your heart.

* * *

It's morning and you arrive in school earlier than you expect. The school is mostly empty. You take the chance to open your locker to grab your books for class when you hear the heels of her shoes against the floor. (And how you know it's hers doesn't even surprise you at all…) You turn around to see her walking towards you with purpose; her hips sway in the way that makes all the boys and the girls look at her with both want and fear. But there are no other boys or other girls in the corridor to bask in her aura. There’s just you and Lydia and the thick tension building up in the air. She closes your locker door and places her hand on your shoulder.

“We haven't shopped together lately. You talk to me only for schoolwork and you haven't called or messaged me for the past week." She flips her hair back and the closeness of her body to yours makes you smell the mild scent of her shampoo. "When will you stop avoiding me?" Lydia asks you.

"I’m not avoiding you," you lie.

"Good," she nods in approval, even though you know she knows you lied. She wraps her hands around your neck and hugs you. It’s a bit uncomfortable, especially with your books between the two of you, but it doesn't matter really.

"Was it something I did? Something I said?"

"No. Nothing like that. Just needed to think about some things."

"You can always talk to me about it."

You want to shake your head. You can't talk to her about it. Not this one. Not until you're sure. "I know," you respond.

"I missed you, Allison. I don't want to lose my best friend. Okay?"

You stomp down on your worries and feelings for now. You don't want to lose her too.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The next weekend came and went and the normalcy with it.

—

Encroaching werewolves attacked the pack again. They were a pack of 12 werewolves vs the pack of 5 werewolves, 2 humans with magic, 1 human with world-class hacking skills, and 1 hunter.

By the end of the night, the outside pack were down to 8 living werewolves, 3 of which critically injured. You could claim that one of those injured were by your doing. Having valuable information from Danny and learning how to make wolfsbane tipped arrows with assistance from Lydia and Stiles certainly helped.

By the start of the following day's sunrise, Stiles drops you off to prepare for school. When you get back home, your father waits by the stairs. You remember the argument that you had with him during the beginning of the school year, when you helped the pack against the vampires. You remember every argument you and your father had every time you helped the pack.

You can't help but frown when you see the large black barrel bag beside him. Is he leaving? Is he making you leave? You steel yourself against the argument that you're sure is coming again.

"As long as they protect Beacon Hills and as long as they want me to, I'll always help them, Dad."

It catches you off guard watching your father nod in acceptance. "I know," he says and reaches for the barrel bag and hands it to you. It's very heavy, but you manage to carry it anyway. You place it down on the floor and open it.

There’s an empty quiver, a small silver knife, and a small leather-bound book.

“There are… there are many things I have to teach you. There’s much you still have to learn,” he says.

You hug him tight and you exchange promises and apologies.

  


  
**For your father:** Do not forget the Code.

* * *

  


The following weeks are as ordinary as it can be for a teenage hunter-in-training who still attends school. You decide to join track and field in school just to keep yourself busy in the afternoons. At night, when there’s no homework, you go target practice with your father at the woods (with Derek’s permission). On some weekends, you shop with Lydia and Danny and sometimes Stiles is with the three of you. (But you never shop with just her alone. You never spend time with her alone anymore.)

During free period schedule which, among the pack, only you and Stiles seem to share, you stay with him in the library. You discover that you and Stiles have a lot more in common than being a human involved with the supernatural, having fathers dedicated to their work, and having mothers who died too early and too young.

You both care too much, him more than you even, but the point still stands. You both care for the pack very much (even though you're an Argent whose only friends are all part of the pack your relatives once tried to destroy.)

And you both like a certain strawberry blonde intellectual who can wield magic and is immune to lycanthropy. Or liked, in his case.

—

One day, Stiles invites you over at the Hale house for video games. He says he wants to try out the new console he made Derek install.

You don’t have track training that afternoon. You don’t really play video games, but you remember what Stiles said a few months ago when he and Scott had their argument at the lacrosse field. ( _Reaching out..._ )

“Okay,” you almost immediately agree, “can I catch a ride with you?”

Stiles nods and you go together to his jeep.

You arrive at the Hale house with Stiles, Lydia, and Danny. Derek’s there on the front porch, waiting. Derek asks to talk to you before you enter the house.

You try to stop the worrying thought that enters your head.

You know it's hard. Being related to the someone who killed most of his family before and tried to destroy his current pack, you're just glad he remotely considers you an ally.

"Derek, I -"

"I bet against Stiles that he can’t beat you at archery,” he cuts you off and says it in complete seriousness.

You can’t help but smile widely and feel relieved. "If it involves real bows and arrows," you nod, "that will be a definite yes. I'm not sure with a video game though." The quick, small upturn of the corner of his mouth is easy to miss, but you see it anyway. The tension between the two of you is lessened and you're glad for it.

There is still a long way to go; everything between the Argents and the Hales cannot be let go that quickly and that easily, you know. But battling with the pack for the past year and a half after your own mental breakdown, negotiating a treaty between their family and the pack, and hanging out with Stiles and the others in school helped definitely. And, for your first interaction outside a crisis and in a more relaxed setting, it's not too bad, you think. There may be hope for the both of you yet.

"But I'll do my best."

When you enter the room, the others try hard to look like they're very interested with the game between Lydia and Erica. (But they all visibly relaxed and looked pleased when Derek stepped into the room, especially Stiles. It's a good sign.) Derek just shrugged at you and occupied one of the bean bags that Lydia insisted on having in the living room.

You spend the entire afternoon playing against Stiles in an archery game on PlayStation with Lydia and Danny cheering you on, Erica and Boyd eating popcorn while they watch you and Stiles battle it out, and Derek looking amused.

You leave the Hale house that night with a lighter feeling despite the fact that your pride as an archer is bruised because you lost against Stiles and that Derek lost 20 dollars because of it.

  


  
**For your pack:** Do not be afraid of the changes healing makes.

* * *

  


"Hi." You greet when Scott sits across you at the cafeteria during lunch time. He greets you back, then looks around for the others. You know he won't see the others for lunch though: Danny's spending time with a classmate for a project and everyone else is not in school because of last night's full moon training, even Lydia and Stiles. (And the only reason why you're not with them is because you had training with your father last night.)

“It’s okay, Scott. Danny's at the library and everyone else's absent," you inform him. "All of them? Not just Isaac and Stiles?" He asks, eyes wide in surprise.

"Full moon training. They're not usually absent and they usually come to school together, but I think they overdid training last night. Lydia and Stiles set up an obstacle course just for them. So they're taking a rest, don't worry." You smile at him and go for reassuring, but he frowns like someone kept an important secret from him. "Didn't Isaac or Stiles tell you about the special training?" You ask. You know even Scott and Stiles are talking now and are working on their friendship again, so you're surprised when Scott shakes his head. "No. I know they have trainings and I can smell them when Isaac joins me in school. The scent's stronger after the full moon, but they're pack, so it's not weird. I just thought they ran together and... them being absent though..." He slowly trailed off, distracted by something. He looks at you and sniffs, obviously trying to be subtle but clearly failing adorably at it. "Even you smell like them. Like you're pack."

"That's because I think I can be... or I am. Pack, I mean." You surprise yourself with the ease of admission. It's the first time you acknowledged it out loud. And you can't help but feel proud about it.

Scott stares at you in disbelief, "Why?"

 _'Why would a hunter Derek hates join the pack? Why would you want Derek as an Alpha? Why would you trust them?'_ You know all the words he doesn't say.

You just smile at him, stand up, and go to his side of the table. You place a kiss on his temple and recall all the things you feel when you're with the pack. "Things are different now." It's the only response you can give.

You know why Scott still rejects it, despite the fact that he works with the pack countless times and wants to do good and keep people safe.

It began when Peter turned him. It became bad when Derek made choices that Scott does not like. It worsened when he and Stiles drifted apart because of last year's events. Your break-up didn't help either, and you know being pack now is aggravating the fragile peace held together by Isaac and Scott's mending friendship with Stiles.

You and Stiles have talked about it and it's something that you know Derek, Isaac, and Stiles have discussed before. They can't force Scott; he has to understand it for himself.

You remember the words he said in promise when you amicably broke-up.

"But I'll always be here for you," you echo to him.

You leave the cafeteria and hope he understands it's true.

  


  
**For your friend:** Do not forget to be there when he needs you.

* * *

  


It's werewolves-only night at the Hale house. (Even Scott will be there tonight. You can only hope Isaac's efforts to convince Scott to give it a chance will turn out right.) The other half of Team Human, Stiles and Danny, are hanging out on their own. "Bros' night out! Sorry, Allison!" He told you this afternoon as he ran towards his jeep. Why he winked, you didn't really know...

Until you find yourself on Lydia's doorstep with a cup of coffee on one hand and a paper bag full of DVDs on the other. You know she has the house all to herself tonight and you don't want her to feel alone. Before you even ring the doorbell, the front door opens wide and you're greeted by the sight of Lydia with a smile.

"You've sorted out your feelings then?"

Oh.

She wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you in for a hug. She rests her chin on your shoulder and the both of you stay that way for a while. She pulls away after a minute or two and takes the coffee from your hand. "No cheesy werewolf movies tonight, okay?"

You smile from ear to ear.

"Okay." You answer as you step into the house. She closes the door and takes your hand.

  


  
**For your heart:** Do not forget that she likes you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first femslash fic and my first 2nd person POV fic, so concrit/feedback will be much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
